


Young Agents and Avengers.

by Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23



Series: The Avengers Children [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, I WILL WRITE THE BACKSTORIES OF WHAT I AM MEANING, I need to go back and rewatch the films that I would need for this story, M/M, THE AVENGERS IN A SECLUDED AREA, be warn, rape is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23/pseuds/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23
Summary: When a bright light had taken the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.Ds, four teenagers and two adults from New York and three important people from Wakanda. Will they see a future? Or will they see something horrific that they needs to change when they go back.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Original Male Character(s), Flash Thompson/Original Female Character(s), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Gamora/Peter Quill, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Hela/Original Male Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Original Female Character(s), Maggie Lang/Scott Lang, Maria Hills/Original Male Character(s), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Natasha Romanoff/Bruce Banner, Nebula/Original Male Character(s), Ned Leeds/Original Female Character(s), Nick Fury/Original Female Character(s), Okoye/Original Male Character(s), Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Shuri/Original Male Character(s), Stephen Strange/Original Female Character(s), Thor/Original Female Character(s), T’Challa/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: The Avengers Children [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789489
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter Prologue; Bright Light Takes All

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this. I have made a scenario for these characters, I don’t own them, if I did, Quicksilver, Natasha, Loki, Gamora and Tony wouldn’t have died.  
> I would have found another way to do all that, to save Gamora as she falls off the cliff, but catches her and make it look like it was faked.  
> Then saves Natasha with something else to sacrifice, there are ways to sacrifice not just a death.  
> I would have given Quicksilver a bulletproof suit underneath the one he is wearing, and also to call for backup so he wouldn’t be alone, he would at least have one or two to have his back.  
> I would have told Loki off, and I would have told Thanos a convincing truth but it would’ve been a lie, so Loki wouldn’t have been choked to death and to get Thor and Loki out of there or have Hela appeared and told Thanos off, distracting him while Loki and Thor escapes with the Stone, then disappeared when they did.  
> Tony, Tony, Tony.  
> While Tony or Hulk had done the snap, to bring everyone back, I have read a bit from someone else’s fanfic on how they had managed to bring Tony back without it being right out of the fanfic itself but bring it all together.  
> So one or two people would go back and saves Tony, by taking off the suit that’s destroyed and quickly taking him to nearby hospital.  
> But like I said, I don’t own the Marvel or their characters or their Movies.  
> Just playing around the characters with some many different scenarios for them.

_It was a beautiful day, and the light, has decided to bring a group of people, together in one room, to discuss the future, so she decide to go, to a place one by one, carefully choosing the right ones and freezing the place they were._

* * *

**~S.H.I.E.L.D.** \- _It was an ordinary day in the base, everyone moving quickly, muttering to one another, when all of sudden a bright light had shined in one of the rooms that only had two important agents inside, talking urgently before they had been unconscious, landed gently in an secluded area, far away from the base, before moving onto another place._

* * *

 **~Asgard** \- _Inside_ _the Throne room, only 5 god’s/goddess’ sitting down, discussing the latest news they had heard, while Loki was speaking, he paused, gripped his chair tightly, his knuckles begun to turn white, Hela was in the same position as Loki, as she was holding unto her chair, when the light had shined in the middle of them, both Hela and Loki, gave up, as they were struggling to breath, they both had fainted, they had fallen straight into the light, Thor, who was worried for his siblings, had dived in the portal after them, fearing for the worst, Queen Frigga had joined her children, while King Odin, sat in his throne, anxiety spiking for worse for his family and the dangers of leaving his kingdom deserted for any attacks. He dived in the portal, not realising that his realm had frozen in time, waiting for them to come back. When the 5 had arrived at the secluded area, they were unconscious, when they had fallen into the light._

* * *

 **~Space** \- _The Guardians looked around, looking for something to do while they for a response from the Avengers, when they didn’t hear from them, they decided to play a game to tire themselves out, Gamora, Mantis and Nebula was away in the rooms to have their talks, Groot was in his room playing with Rocket, while Quill and Drax looks outside. In front of them was a bright light that shined from nowhere had made them fall into it, caused a big reaction from the women, Groot and Rocket. Before the light dissolve, 5 of them had jumped in, and caused the 7 of them to be unconscious in the secluded area._

* * *

 **~STARK Tower** \- _In the tower, everyone was busy, in one room, it was a combat room, where Natasha was seen to be doing her routine, in the other room, was different than the first as Clint, Rhodey and Bucky was seen to be doing their regular routines, downstairs and in the left side is where the labs are, inside one of the rooms, Bruce, Tony, J.A.R.V.I.S and Carol was in, talking about what research they are doing. Then in the kitchen, Pepper and F.R.I.D.A.Y was making the dinner and each of their drinks, Steve and Sam had walked into the dining room, Wanda, Vision and Pietro was walking around the corridor when all of a sudden a bright light had flashed! Vision wasn’t effective from the light but he was the first to fall into it, Wanda, Pietro and Natasha next. Clint, Rhodey and Bucky was next to fall, then Bruce, Tony, Carol and Pepper had fallen into the light, leaving the tower frozen as time there had stopped. When they had arrived in the secluded area, each one went unconscious._

* * *

 **~Another Dimension** \- _Dr. Stephen Strange looked around the place that he was currently in, not noticing the light that was shining behind him before he had realised that he was falling backwards, it was too late. He didn’t have time to analyse the world and dimension that he was in or the one he had entered as he went unconscious._

* * *

 **~New York** _\- The weather there is beautiful, not raining or windy, just the warmth, it was The schools trip, which is starting to make three teenagers bored but one of them excited. They kept on going with the trip but as the teacher and the rest of the class went on ahead leaving four very tired students behind, while they haven’t seen the light as they went passed it, had pulled them into it, causing them to blackout. Then in one of the apartments, two adults had fallen into the bright light as they too had fallen unconscious, unaware of what’s happened.  
_

* * *

 **~Wakanda** \- _It was breathtaking view, the people laughing and talking, children running and playing, everyone was free to do what they want and have no fear for war, three Wakanda people, seen a bright light, they stayed in their spot not wanting to leave incase it’s a trap, but they were finding themselves walking to the light like if they were In some kind of trance, unable to break it or look away. When they finally did look away, they had seen darkness as they had fallen inside of the bright light, then fading away with them inside._

* * *

**_ Then suddenly everything went black. _ **


	2. Awaken and The Seating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has woken up, conversation were made, seating been done, a sister was found, then the movie starts in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made my disclaimer in the first chapter, if you haven’t seen the disclaimer. *SEE CHAPTER 1*

_One by one, everyone had woken up, waited a few minutes before getting up and feeling dizzy, once they were on their feet, half of them looked around, exploring the area, while the other half is trying to kill each other, blaming each other for taking the others._

* * *

_All arguments were stopped when one of the teenagers had yelled at them._

* * *

***in progress of rewriting this part of the chapter***

* * *

****Everyone held up their hands, unsure of who can see them or hear them, Peter decided to be the mystery person. He sees Steve with his hand up, standing next to Bucky, he nodded to Steve.

“Why are we here?” Peter had face palmed. Everyone looked at both of them with confusion.  
“She already told us that we are here to watch the future. End of story.” Tony held his hand up. Peter smiled at him, causing Tony to be confused.

“Are we going to be watching episodes of a series or a movie of the future?” May and Peter had shared a look and smile before nodding at Tony.

“The note appeared again, she says; ‘Yes, Mr. Stark. Ow, Mason! It is episodes from a series but the first one you will see is a short movie to get you all ready for the series episodes. Thank you. Seb, time to sort them in seats.’” After few minutes of reading, a different note. Peter had gave them seats and their names had appeared in golden embroidery, on the sliver couches and throne seats.

“DO NOT GIVE ME THAT LOOK! LOKI. HELA. THEY CAN EASILY KILL YOU WITHOUT BLINKING A FUCKING EYE ON YOU TWO. DO YOU UNDERSTAND.” Everyone looked afraid how dark Peter had looked when he was glaring at the former evil god/goddess. Then a young woman appeared in the room, looking as if she had fallen from the sky. When she had woken up, the seats were being mentioned to everyone.

 **(Tony/Pepper/Peter/May)** _in the first couch._

 **(Sam/Rhodey/Steve/Bucky)** _in the next couch._

 **(Queen Frigga/King Odin)** _has their own throne seats._

 **(Loki/Thor/Hela)** _in the couch next to their parents._

 **(Wanda/Pietro/Vision)** _in the couch behind Tony’s._

 _ **(**_ **Bruce/Stephen/Carol)** _sits behind Sam._

**(Ned/Michelle/Happy/Flash)** _sits behind the Gods._

_**(**_ **Nick/Maria/Stephanie)** _everyone looks confused with the name being mentioned. Even Stephen was confused. The three sits behind Wanda._

 ** _(_ Natasha/Clint/Scott/Hope)** _sits behind Bruce._

 **(Peter Quill/Gamora/Nebula)** _sits in the couch beside Nat and the other was beside Quills seat._

 _ **(**_ **Mantis/Groot/Rocket/Drax)** _they managed to make room for two more couches without hurting them._

 **(T’Challa/Shuri/Okoye)** _sits in the final couch._ Everyone got comfy in their seats.  
Once everyone have found their seats, Tony had found a remote and was about to turn it on, a note appeared in front of Pepper.

“Don’t worry about needing the bathroom or the foods, I made sure that you don’t feel the need to go for the bathroom, I’ve refilled the food each time, that it’s about to run out, it will be refilled again. Anyway, enjoy.”

**_”Welcome to Young Agents & Avengers.”_ **

**_ The screen turns on. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *in some chapters, the characters will probably be singing so I will but a disclaimer and write the song at the end notes.*


End file.
